


[Podfic] A Night to Remember

by aranel_parmadil, consulting_smartass



Series: Performance In a Leading Role [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Academy Awards, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aranel_parmadil/pseuds/aranel_parmadil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick little ficlet about our boys watching the Oscars together, one year after the epilogue of "Performance in a Leading Role."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Night to Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [verityburns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verityburns/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Night to Remember](https://archiveofourown.org/works/938020) by [Mad_Lori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Lori/pseuds/Mad_Lori). 



> I would like to gift this to verityburns in the hope that this reminds her of all the wonderful days and nights to remember that she shared with br0-harry.

A Night to Remember - listen or download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/czl1u2n1j849up4/A_Night_to_Remember.mp3) (MediaFire), [here](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/a-night-to-remember-by-mad_lori) (SoundCloud), or [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/night-to-remember-0) (AudioFic).


End file.
